


Fallen

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian is downed, an unlikely ally is there to pick him back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while back while waiting on my boyo to get out of therapy, and thought I would finish it today. I’m trying to get some stuff done, so let’s hope I can! I should be mass-posting a bunch of things today, if I get a chance. ouo If not, there’s always tomorrow.

Above all sounds, Dorian could hear the heavy pants and bursts of breath The Iron Bull emitted like exhaust as he swung his battle axe, flexing and stomping like a beast of burden. By now, he could easily duck a swing over his head without even seeing it, trusting Bull to avoid him even if he didn’t. It was almost to the point that one could have blindfolded him and the sound of metal cutting through the air would have had him dodging those mighty blows with ease. While Bull wasn’t so sure on how to train mages to be tougher, he had to admit he watched Dorian practice his flourished magics in awe.

With his mind focused on dodging one of the Qunari’s sharp swings, he didn’t quite notice the Templar that had snuck up behind him, running his blade across the length of his arm. The pommel found the back of his head and he went down without a fight, falling to the bloody battleground.

_I can’t die here…_ was his only thought, reverberating around his skull like a chant. There was a distinct ringing in his ears, loud enough to cover the sounds of Varric crying out that ‘Sparkler’s down!’, or Illeah making a half-true promise that she’d be there to help him in just a second. It was their fourth member of the party that made true on it, lumbering over to the fallen mage and scooping him up in his arms. Holding him tight to his chest for a moment, he punched one of the Templars square in the nose, sending him sprawling back. It was amazing that the large man could cradle the Tevinter in his arms like he was nothing, and still be able to fight. 

“They’re going to have to go through me if they want to take you out.” He told him, and through all the ringing, the battle cries, the clinking of swords and whispers of magic, he heard it with his ear pressed to that strong chest. It seemed he had a guardian angel; but with those horns, he may as well be a devil.


End file.
